guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gyala Hatchery (mission)
Added Summary While the walkthrough is very good, it's also very long. I have added a summary with numbered points alongside a map for those who are too impatient to read through the whole summary. I know I was. | Jdelphi 22:53, 26 November 2006 (PST) Thanks! I'm glad I read this about henching the mission. Gonna try it tomorrow with a friend :) I forgot to screenshot the missions map again >'Fenris']] 22:06, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :The beauty of this being a wiki is that when something like this is missing.... add it! :) --Thervold 19:27, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Respawning Young Turtles 58.178.119.119 added a note saying that any young turtles killed in the mission will respawn and head back to where they were killed. Is this a fact? If it is, a logical conclusion would be that it is impossible to not receive the master reward on this mission. This seems strange to me. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 08:48, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :The one time I did this and a turtle died, the respawn began walking directly into the back lines of the afflicted, leading it to a quick death. I heard similar stories from another player about a suicidal turtle appearing during the afflicted attack after they lost one during the mission. I don't know if you can earn back a master's reward by saving these suicidal ones. --Thervold 17:17, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::You cannot earn Master's if the turtles die; they do respawn, but they don't count at the end. :::yup, i have just done the mission. the turtles respawned (2 of them died before). started moving to the north, but i (as a monk) ran after them protecting them until they were far enough. they survived til the end. still i only have expert's reward. i'd still add a bug note for players who wonder what that meant. - Y0_ich_halt 09:37, 20 March 2007 (CDT) 6/15/06 Patch I'm guessing that the fix mentioned in the patch notes refers to the 'run-to-the-right' exploit. Can someone confirm this? --72.134.242.133 18:11, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :the trick still works fine. I think what they are referring to, is that sometimes the caravan would get stuck half way and not move for a long time. It happened to me once. They did snap out of it, after some foes finally showed up. but it was scary to think that 2/3 of the way through the mission with 5 turtles ok you would have to restart. --Karlos 19:00, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Thank You Guildwiki I can't express my gratitute enough for this site. This detailed walkthrough just made my "Protector of Cantha" title with henchies only. Just took it step by step as explained. It was slow, but successfully done. Thank you guildwiki ppl. Erez :$5. Please pay the cashier on your way out. :) --Karlos 07:49, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::*A slighty muscular Irishman with arms folded, blocking the exit, looks at Erez then nudges his head towards the cashier.* "You heard the man". Hehe, just kidding. Congrats on the title! --Gares Redstorm 08:40, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Have to agree with Erez. I like to take things slow and hench everything if possible, so the alternative 'mop them up from behind enemy lines' method just made my day as I breezed through the mission with the highly effective instructions. This is a shining example of what a good walkthrough is supposed to look like. Keep up the good work! - Quizer 20:34, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Changes? I did the alternatively strategy before and it worked fine for me. However, in the last days, I tried it twice with my ranger and after we cleared all the way back to the turtles, the young turtles got killed quite quickly, without us being able to stop it. Was it just our incompetent healers, or did they change something? --Xeeron 09:16, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Still works for me. I did it recently with my warrior, and the "run to the right" trick worked for us. I think your healers just couldn't heal. -- Curse You 10:53, 25 July (EST) ::I followed the guide closely, and cleared the whole area of all enemies without any deaths using a team of henchmen. I thought it was going great, this guide is great. Then I got to the bit where you go back to the turtles, and I did exactly what it said, I placed one smoke canister on the turtles, and one where they approached from the south. Then I stayed with the turtles and ordered my henchmen to attack the Juggernauts. The young turtles died in about 1 min, maybe less. All the foes attacked them, and there were about 3-5 Juggernauts and some groups of Kurzick warriors and other Kurzicks. ::I thought the whole point of doing the trick where you go round to the right was to avoid this battle... there is no way the young turtles can survive it when there are over 30 red dots attacking them, approaching from multiple directions. They were being healed loads trust me, but they were losing 75% of their health every few seconds. No way that can be healed. What did I do wrong? Anyway, I will try it with a team of real people tomorrow. --Carth 20:23, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::It was easy with a human team. Done it now, the trick worked great. --Carth 02:47, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :: The Trick Failed for me.. Followed the guide.. got to the turtles and then a HUGE amount of kurzicks killed us... --Awakener Creos Jade mine? In the cinematic Argo mentions to meet him at a place called Creos Jade mine. Can we assume this is just the mine you fight afflicted in, or the old name for Leviathan Pits? -- Curse You 10:56, 25 July (EST) :I'd say it's the mine you fight the afflicted in. They wouldn't leave an obvious inconsistency in the storyline. -- Suspchaos 03:23, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ha. --68.142.14.61 18:57, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Oh yes they do. The end cinematic in Nahpui has been having you talk to an adept instead of Suun now for 4 months. :( --Karlos 14:35, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::::But the next quest after Nahpui, is given to you by an Adept.. so what Sunn says is correct... :D Freezing? Yeah, um, I'm currently in the middle of this mission, and at this point just south of the shell, my group has been frozen for at least 10 minutes. I can run around, but the turtles don't move. Is this a common issue? (I'm hoping that by the time someone responds, I'll have finished the mission, so it won't really help me, but I'm getting P.O.'d) VegJed 13:43, 24 August 2006 (CDT) : Well, after 40 minutes of waiting around, and the turtles not moving an inch, I've decided to restart. This is wierd, since I assume that this bug was fixed in the June 16 update, but it still doesn't work for me. VegJed 14:12, 24 August 2006 (CDT) The name "Gyala" I wondered why it is called GYALA Hatchery. Is it another name for the Young Turtles? Or is it a name of an important Luxon person? :::"Gyala" actually means "Youthful", of Hungarian origin. So since it is a hatchery, where young, or youthful turtles are born, it's probably is another name for "Young Turtles". :::It could also be in relation to Gyala Peri peaks in Tibet. Since Factions is Asian based -Darkicon 12:57, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Exploit, aka "back way" I would say it's almost vitally necessary in this article to mention the exploit-method of this mission needs to have an easily understandable note that says the back way takes much much longer than the actual mission, and in almost all cases just going with the turtles is more help than harm - think about it, they give you three Siege Turtles for a reason. All eight of my characters have Master's on Gyala - none of the master's ranks were done with the exploit. Also, most groups that I have done this with will utterly fail the exploit method, but could very well succeed the normal way. The note that it's "guaranteed" is very misleading. --Dragonaxe 14:41, 26 September 2006 (CDT) I was able to complete this mission (master title) with only henchmen using the alternative strategy. With henchmen the official route is almost imposible because you have to carry the three smoke canisters by yourself. The henchmen won't help. One advice if you try. Don't wait for the reïnforcements to group together. Run toward one of the groups and intercept them. That way you don't have to pull them from the big group. --Ydieh 14:09, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Hey all, I know this hasn't been added to in a while. Just wanted everyone to know, after reading the alternative strategy, : and stressing over not being able to do it easily, I went though, with Myself as Nec/Mes, and olias, and got masters on fist : shot no prob,, so as of Feb 22 07, it still works.. Thanks to all who contributed to this walk through, it helped a LOT, 72.224.151.175 13:16, 22 February 2007 (CST)NecroMonger Carnage : Still works as of June 24, 2007. Just did it with my mesmer, two SF ele heros, a MM hero, and various henchies. Got masters on the first try (and this was the first time I've ever done Gyala, even though I've been playing for a long time, and have all of the different characters :-). It was pretty easy, although the heroes do, admittedly, help a lot. Pull, kill, pull, kill, lather, rinse, repeat. IMHO, if a pug group fails with this method, they'll probably fail worse with the normal method. MooMishka 18:16, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :: Edit article so it says that when you rejoin with turtles, A BUNCH OF KURZICKS ATTACK YOU -.- I lost about 49 minutes because I didn't know about that attack -.- — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:19, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Weird, it doesn't mention that, does it? I'll fix it. —Dr Ishmael 09:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :The article says it's possible to pull small groups from the "two massive groups run together after you kill juggernauts" groups. I've just abjectly failed to do this - lone Kurzick a way out of the group, cast a spell, run away, and the whole group follows me. How -else- am I meant to be pulling? 82.0.165.189 05:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Article Edit Removed the "Be sure your party is free of noobs or you will definitely fail this mission,if you encounter a leecher during the mission,I reccomend you quit the mission,return to outpost and kick the leecher" comment from the main article. It's an unprofessional statement more suited for the talk pages rather than the main article. FlameoutAlchemist 13:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) :It is true though, this mission requires everyone to be available. Anonymous 13 April 2007 ::totally agree anilnimouse :::it's true for all missions. except tutorial. - Y0_ich_halt 12:17, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Following the back way, I was successful at pulling all the juggernauts (plus a few adds) from the large group at the beginning (ignoring the guide suggesting I leave that group for the end.) I noticed some of the groups (generally speaking) are split up when you first encounter them, and in 5-10 seconds run to join up with a another force. Perhaps I intercepted them before they did this or I got lucky... Hard Mode Does the Back Way trick work in Hard Mode? Lyra Valo 13:03, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't see why it wouldn't, as Hard Mode doesn't affect where/when the enemies spawn. —Dr Ishmael 17:33, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Henchman in Hard Mode Today I did this mission in Hard Mode with only henchman, the alternate route. I killed all enemies up to the young turtles, it took me about 4 hours. When i arrived at the turtles all hell broke loose. Enemies were attacking my party from all directions and in no-time my party and I died, and so did all the turtles. So my point is... using henchman only might work good for Normal Mode (like said on the wiki page), but for Hard Mode it can't be done just using henchman. Ouzo The Second 13:04, 3 August 2007 (CDT) What henchmen did u take?--Balistic Pve 02:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Just did this mission alone with H/H. After reading the above remark I was very worried for the end part. Of course I used the "clear the route first" way. After cleaning everything, besides the initial starting position attack and two mid route stops/spawns of 4 mesmers and 4 "whatevers" nothing else popped up (thank Grenth). Even the afflicted at the end were pitiful. And it took me way less 98 minutes ( I was watching "Tango & Cash" on TV at the same time). After doing "The Eternal Groove" in HM, this was a free walk at the park. Party members, me as Ursan Warrior once more precasting "Ebon Battle Standard of Courage" at the beging of the fights, Tahlkora with thisOwgj0sQKoSaEZEbENgTEfTnNxEA, Olias with this OANEQSxW+5sUrC4BMRXIg0JiJA, Sousuke with this OgNDkpycO0tmWZFZ8KAG4iY, Sister Tai, Seaguard Gita, Kai Ying, Aeson. Ne33us 20:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :The Eternal Groove is far out. 20:44, 11 March 2008 (UTC) This mission is more than doable with H/H in HM. Just do yourself a favor next time and when you make your way back to the beginning, make sure to drop the canister in the middle of the baby turtles. You can drop more than one, but then you'll have to deal with that constant blinging the entire rest of the mission from not being able to pick up all the bundles.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:26, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :With only henchmen, as opposed to henchmen and heroes? There's a huge difference there, as only henchmen will leave you rather short on defensive skills. :Anyway, what you describe is why I highly recommend trying the first battle of the direct approach until you can do it. Even if you reset after one battle, that takes a lot less time than spending an hour clearing the rest of the mission only to lose a turtle here. Quizzical 07:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just did it with H/H in HM, direct approach. Didn't really even take much in the way of defense. Just wanted to try it out to test the waters and did it on my second try even with losing a siege turtle near the start. My advice to all is to use the direct approach. Even with one canister and careful placement it can be done quite easily. Took a BHA epidemic with blind, SS and a minion bomber and me a warrior, didn't really even touch my skillbar through the mission since I had my usual high DPS setup and I had my hands full with the canister. If I were to do it again though I would change a few things on my own skillbar, maybe throw in some extra defenses and "Charge" would of also been nice since it works on all allies and not just party members. Anyways, just hoping this helps someone else out there and infuse them with some new ideas.99.235.110.215 18:38, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Alternate Route Takes too long and isn't worth the effort. "Doing this mission with less than three human players can be difficult or impossible..." O rly? I got Expert's (2 Turtles lost) and I could get Master's with full AI on my second try. Here's the trick: Screw firepower, bring all the Healing/Bonding/Prot/Spirits/MM you can get. The Siege Turtles have more than enough killing power on their own. You want a Numbers Advantage on your side to protect the Young Turtles. At all battles, don't rush out! Flag your Heroes and Henchmen in the middle of the Turtles, take a Smoke Canister from Petras, and drop it in front of your advancing foes...Rinse and repeat. Easy Master's, no long run all the way to the end and back. (T/ ) 05:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) *I did the "official" alternate route few months ago and I tried Entropy's alternate route today - Entropy's one worked beautifully and is considerably shorter in terms of time than the orginial alternate route. In my group we had the following: Ranger (myself), Elementalist (human), two healing and two prot monks (one healing was a human), and two MMs. Many thanks, Entropy! Barinthus 12:23, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I, too, also tried Entropy's advice, and it netted me the Master's Reward I needed for the mission- what's more, I soloed it, using 2 Minion Masters, a Healer Hero, the Protection and Healing henches, Aeson and Kai Ying. So long as you follow the advice given and flag the heroes with the Young Turtles, there should be no problem- if you're being overwhelmed in the center, you can drop a smoke canister among them with no negative effects. Just focus on the Juggernauts first. --Kajex Firedrake 10:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :does this also work in HM, saying u have 2 bonders and like 4 healing monks? (Omfg rank ten guy 20:05, 27 December 2007 (UTC)) ::Two Full Bonders that have Seed of Life would probably make this doable in HM :) Blue numbers across the screen! Although I think there are some Enchant Removal foes in this mission... (T/ ) 09:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) This mission is possible in HM with all Heroes and henchmen, the back route way of course. I got back to the turtles in about an hour and 10 minutes. Here is where you need to be extra careful. What I did was put ALL 3 canisters in the middle of the young turtles and moved up front to face the juggernauts with my full team...Lucky me that the juggernauts spawned where my minions were while following me and just stood there and did nothing. SO after they were down i retreated my remaining 4 team mates where the canisters were and waited... from there on the mission was easy (Kyuuzo 20:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC)) :but it took you 1h and 10m RT | Talk 20:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) **Human Monks are the key to this mission. Without human monks I can't see how this mission can be mastered. Completed yes, but I've failed miserably every time I've attempted masters with heroes/henchies alone. As I mentioned in an above post, I lose a Young Turtle almost immediately every time (usually right at the start of the first wave, even if I go around the back and clear out the groups there first). No matter how many AI monks I pack into my team, the Young Turtles always die really quickly because they are so low priority for AI healing. But considering people here have done it (in HM even) I guess it can be done. My question is how do you stop the Kurzick Warriors ganking one the turtles and killing it almost immediately? Ward Against Melee doesn't seem to cut the mustard. PS. I'm a Warrior, for the record. Astralphoenix123 10:18, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :It has been a long time since I've attempted this mission again, maybe some of the skill rebalances made it harder or something. But you shouldn't have any problems getting Msaters in normal mode with Heroes along. You could hack it with Hench if you had to, but I'd want to be a Monk or Rit if I was going to try that. As long as you make use of the smoke canisters and flag the Heroes right amongst the turtles, there should be no problems. Siege turtle fire devastates almost all foes in this mission easily; drop 'em in the middle of your turtles and watch as the Kurzick Warriors get annihlated. The timing is a bit awkward but you get used to it. The main trick, no matter your primary class, is to load up on healing and defense. You can circumvent low healing priority by using things like Life. I got Masters as a Trapper; since you're a Warrior you could probably do well carrying stuff like Protector's Defense, WY, SY, and also harrass the Juggernauts with KD. (T/ ) 22:02, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just did this with henchmen and heroes in hard mode on my warrior. In hard mode, clearing the mobs ahead of time was harder than the big first battle, and it took me six tries. Once I figured out the right heroes, it made a huge difference. The key is a curse necro with Enfeebling Blood and Shadow of Fear, as those greatly limit damage from the kurzick rangers and warriors who tend to spike damage. The other heroes I used were an earth elementalist and a protection monk (in addition to the three healer henchmen), but I think those aren't as important. ::For the battle at the start, talk to Petras to grab a smoke canister, drop it in front of the incoming juggernauts, let the siege turtles blast once (which won't kill the juggernauts entirely), then pick up the smoke canister and drop it in the center of the young turtles. Focus fire on the juggernauts, and once they die, flag your party on the smoke canister. Kurzick warriors will rush in and try to kill young turtles, but they'll attack slowly (due to shadow of fear) and not do much damage when they do attack (due to enfeebling blood), so they mostly just stand there waiting to be killed by siege turtles, which will kill them even over the Kurzick monks' healing. Once most of the warriors are dead, you can go clear the monks. Quizzical 00:18, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Henchman Whichs ones to bring? for nm if u are a Sf nuker heroes are LOD hero, Sf nuker hero and MM hero not doing entrophy's way--Balistic Pve 02:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Bring rit heroes/henchies, the spirits can protect the turtles Blue.rellik 03:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Please put the old picture back. This one has no route on it ^Sorry, it looks like it was deleted a long time ago and so I can't restore the image. Someone will have to re-upload a new one. I'm not sure why it was deleted in the first place. (T/ ) 04:05, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :The current image does have a route on it, albeit drawn-in instead of the in-game red dots: File:Gyala Hatchery mission map.jpg. This heading was added by an anon back in February, btw. —Dr Ishmael 04:30, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's a bad image because it is for the "alternative" route, not the normal mission route. And I can't tell when it was added if they don't sign their comments. Cba to check History. (T/ ) 04:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Just did this the back way. 2 human rangers,( i was broadhead for the monks and he was splinter barrage). sabway (tripple necro vanquish) 1 UA monk 1 SF ele 1 Protector Monk hench. Trick is just to walk everywhere and make sure you grab all the spawns before heading back to the turtles. If you do this you only get attacked by like 1/2 as many guys at the start. Also having the minions helped keep the wars busy from attacking the baby turtles. Smoke Canisters I've only ever done this with real people like three or four times times, and on all but one of those attempts we failed Master's, despite coming prepared. (The one time where we got it, was because we went the back way; but of course that takes so much longer.) Naturally we had everyone take a Smoke Canister and drop it as needed. On the other hand, whenever I do this with H/H, I (obviously) only use one Canister, which makes all the turtles fire on the same spot. Nothing except the Juggernaughts can live through that much damage. I know that part of the reason this works is because I'm fairly good at anticipating where to plant the canisters now, so I can often wipe an entire wave in one blast. But regardless of that, I was wondering if perhaps part of the key to success is not to spread out the Siege Turtle's firepower to three different points. It may keep a lot more foes knocked down, yes, but it won't kill them off instantly. I guess it could also depend on builds - I always go very heavy on defense; Aeson, Sister Tai, Seaguard Gita, Kai Ying, a water elementalist with Ward Against Harm, Curses necro with Meekness and Enfeebling Blood, and an Aura of the Lich MM. I suppose if others use builds which can actually kill stuff, it might be okay if the turtles don't eliminate mobs instantly. Anyway I'm curious if other people use multiple canisters or not. (T/ ) 10:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :After wiping and completing this mission a good number of times, I think I can safely say that the concentrated fire is better. Also I always do the back way in HM, because, well...I always die otherwise. :( 14:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Jadeite Summoning Stone 1) It's marginally helpful 2) Du eet 4 d lulz, du eet nao! <14:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC))> :Imho, using 1 canister is the best tactic. Whenever I go with several people, I make sure there's but one canister taken from whomever gives those things. Nuking all the Wars in one blast = win (and lolexp-plosion). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Guide for master reward NM or HM The back-way really isn't needed. I did this in NM and HM with master reward (5 turtles saved) the original way. You wanna know how? Sure you dou :p. Ok, i was healing monk (doesnt matter which elite) + sabway (triple necro vanquish) + henchies: spirit, healer, protector and earth. And we had no problems at all. I just put that smoke first on young turtles and then on their ranger/mesmers/monks/elementalist, so backline. And for the Afflicted, wait for them to come thought doors and stop them there. Then place smoke by them and hold. Came, saw, won. :) --ValeV 19:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Telling people which henchmen and heroes to bring but not what to do with them doesn't tell people much. Quizzical 22:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Um, sorry? Heroes are following you and they play without you. I really dont get your point. You mean where to put them? Right in the middle of young turtles. What else can you do with them? -_- --ValeV 08:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Are you claiming that someone who is a monk primary and brings the particular heroes and henchmen you brought will win, but other classes, heroes, or henchmen will fail? Are you claiming that this is a cupcake mission where you basically win just by showing up, without it mattering where you position and what you target? If neither, then you're really not offering any information at all. The afflicted part is easy. Quizzical 14:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Look mate, I just told how I finished this mission. If you think I will tell you every single move I did you're wrong, because I guess you're not so bad in PvE.--ValeV 17:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::He was just asking for a more detailed explanation of what you did.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 19:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) this mish sux, young turtles r too vurnerable, fix it. 14:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Learn2Defend =D ComradeSanders 15:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Go round the back way, much easier or just use weakness Aliblaster 15:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Gyala Hatchery (mission)#Careful pulling strategy Could someone please update it with the correct points? Thanks. — Balistic 01:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :If you changed the picture, maybe you should change the text to match your new picture? Quizzical 02:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Too lazy :3 — Balistic 03:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll get to it tomorrow (: — Balistic 03:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC)